Carly and Sonny Corinthos
| type = | official = Father Coates (second time) | gender = Male, Female | age = Sonny (31) Carly (26) | residence = Greystone Manor 120 Shoreline Road | parents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (Sonny's parents) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer (Carly's parents) Frank and Virginia Benson (Carly's adoptive parents) | siblings = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (Sonny's siblings) B.J. Jones (adoptive; deceased) Lucas Jones (adoptive) (Carly's siblings) | children = Dante Falconeri (Sonny's son; born 1985) Michael Quartermaine (Carly's son; adopted by Sonny; born 1997; revised to 1991) Unnamed son (miscarriage; 2000) Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Sonny's daughter; born 2002; revised to 1992) Morgan Corinthos (son; born 2003; revised to 1993; died 2016) Lila McCall (Sonny's daughter; born 2004; stillborn) Josslyn Jacks (Carly's daughter; born 2009; revised to 2004) Avery Jerome-Corinthos (Sonny's daughter; born 2014) | grandchildren = Rocco Falconeri (Sonny's grandson, via Dante; born 2013) | color = #74138C | color text = #FFFFFF }} Sonny Corinthos and Carly Benson Corinthos are fictional characters and a popular supercouple on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Casting/Background Sonny has only been portrayed by Maurice Benard since 1993. While Carly has been portrayed by Sarah Brown (1996-01), Tamara Braun (2001-05), Jennifer Bransford (2005) and currently Laura Wright since 2005. Sonny and Carly have been married three times and divorced three time and are currently on marriage number four, although the characters like to say that they have been marred five times because of their vow renewal in 2001. They have had their ups and downs, but throughout it all they have remained friends. They always have each others backs above everyone else's and no matter what. They shared a son named, Morgan, who was killed in a car bomb in 2016. Sonny is also the adoptive father of Carly and A.J.'s son, Michael. Sonny and Carly were together, on and off, from December 1998 to April 2007. They had revisits to their relationship in 2008, 2010 and most recently in 2014. Their relationship is normally characterized as being explosive and tumultuous. The couple's official song is "Always Something" by Rie Sinclair. The song "You Look So Fine" by Garbage is played when Sonny and Carly make love in 2000. Maxie also stated that CarSon are destined. They were suppose to be married on September 2, 2015, but Sonny was shot. They were married for the fourth time in the General Hospital chapel on October 14, 2015, surrounded by their family. Storylines |-|1999-02= After being convinced by his second-in-command, Jason Morgan, to return to Port Charles, Sonny Corinthos starts a relationship with Hannah Scott, a woman who bears a remarkable resemblance to one-time love Brenda Barrett. The two are involved until it is discovered that Hannah is actually an undercover FBI agent whose job is to bring him down and end his ties to the mob. Reeling from this revelation, Sonny begins a downward spiral, certain he is meant to be alone. Jason's girlfriend, Carly Roberts, comes to check on Sonny one night, leading to an explosive, angry, sexual encounter. A literally and figuratively wounded Jason discovers them together and, after much turmoil, decides to step out of the equation A panicked Carly discovers she's pregnant and tries to convince her husband-in-name-only, AJ Quartermaine, that he is the father. Sonny suspects the truth and demands that Carly and her son Michael move in with him. Just as it seems they are on the brink of having something real, Carly falls down the stairs and Sonny must make the decision between saving his child and a woman he is not yet sure he can live with. Sonny ultimately chooses to save Carly and the two grow closer as they mourn their lost baby on Sonny's private island. After they return, Carly accidentally causes Sonny to get arrested and they get married so Carly can't testify against him. The duo fall in love, but the violence in Sonny's life escalates and he is shot on the steps of the PCPD. Sonny and Carly reunite and renew their vows in Martinique. After a bomb is delivered to the penthouse, Carly conspires with the Feds to get Sonny out of the mob. A betrayed Sonny cannot forgive her. It looks like they may be over for good as Carly tries to start a new life and a nightclub with Jasper "Jax" Jacks and an injured Sonny winds up under the care of a mysterious white-clad woman named Angel. Still separated from Carly, Sonny sleeps with his attorney, Alexis Davis — an encounter that Carly witnesses. A distraught Carly winds up driving her car into the river. Her family and friends think she is dead and mourn, but are elated when she turns up alive at her own funeral. Despite his indiscretion with Alexis, Sonny and Carly work out their differences and marry for the third time in Martinique. Just when things are looking up for the two, Luis Alcazar comes to town on a mission to get rid of Sonny. A suspicious Sonny fakes his own death and learns that Alcazar's goal is to ensure his claim on Sonny's first real love, the presumed-dead Brenda Barrett. |-|2003-06= Carly catches Sonny kissing Brenda on the docks and throws herself into opening a new nightclub. Her friendship with newcomer Ric Lansing takes a twisted turn when they wake up together in a motel. Carly finds herself pregnant again and fears the worst. In a successful effort to save his own life, Ric confesses that he never touched Carly and that he and Sonny are half-brothers. Ric's plans to make Sonny pay for the life he was denied escalate when he locks Carly in a panic room so he can steal her baby. Sonny and Jason search for Carly as Luis Alcazar's brother Lorenzo takes control of Ric's plan and turns it into a plot to take over Sonny's territory. On his yacht, Alcazar begins to soften toward the pregnant Mrs. Corinthos. After she comes home, Carly's empathy for Alcazar drives a rift between her and Sonny. Paranoid due to Alcazar's gaslighting of him, Sonny accidentally shoots Carly in the head while Lorenzo helps her through labor. Carly slips into a coma and can't quite connect with her family after she awakens. Sonny sees Carly and Lorenzo kiss and turns to salvage diver Sam McCall for some no-strings sex. Carly catches them in bed and begins a romance with Alcazar. A custody battle ensues with Sonny for their boys. While stuck in an elevator in the burning Port Charles Hotel, Alexis Davis reveals to Carly that Sonny is her daughter's real father. Carly keeps the secret as she and Sonny make their way back to one another for the sake of the children. Sonny stashes a pregnant Sam across the hall with Jason. In order to save his best friend's marriage, Jason claims to be the father of Sam's child. The truth comes out and Carly forgives Sonny. Carly's search for her father, federal prosecutor John Durant, proves to be no threat, but when Kristina Davis is diagnosed with leukemia, Carly's lie of omission becomes a matter of life and death. She tells Sonny the truth so that his bone marrow can be tested. Weary after years of lies and drama, the two separate. Carly strikes up a friendship with doctor Steven Webber. Sonny and Alexis put aside their differences as they fight for Kristina's life, but Ric, now married to Alexis and back in the picture, spurs on their rivalry. Tragedy meets miracle when Sam's baby is stillborn and the baby's stem cells save Kristina's life. Carly offers support to Sonny, even testifying at Kristina's custody trial, but the civility doesn't translate into a reunion. Sonny and Carly remove their wedding rings and declare their marriage over once and for all. Carly now finds herself pursued by Steven Webber and turning back toward her old flame, Lorenzo Alcazar, while Sonny considers learning a little legalese. |-|2007-10= |-|2011-14= |-|2015-17= Wedding videos Sonny and Carly were married for the first time in his penthouse on September 18, 2000. They renewed their vows in a church in Martinique on February 26, 2001. They were married for the second time by Father Coates in Sonny's penthouse on June 28, 2002. They married for the third time at the Port Charles courthouse on January 16, 2007. They married for the fourth time in the General Hospital chapel on October 14, 2015. See also *Michael Quartermaine *Morgan Corinthos Photo gallery File:Carsonsarah.jpg|Benard and Brown as Sonny and Carly carlysonnylimo.jpg carlysonnysjb.jpg carlysonnysarah.jpg CarSonfirstwedding.png|Sonny and Carly's first wedding CarSonfirstweddingkiss.png|The wedding kiss CarSonvowrenewel.png|Vow renewal CarSonvowrenewalkiss.png|Vow renewal kiss CarSonSonnytalkstobaby.png|Sonny talks to his and Carly's first unborn son (who was eventually miscarried) Carsontamara.jpg|Benard and Braun as Sonny and Carly GHSonnyCarlyCouch.jpg|Cuddling on the couch Sonny-carly.jpg CarSonsecondwedding.png|The second wedding CarSonlookingatMorganssonogram.png|Sonny and Carly look at Morgan's sonogram MorganisBorn.png|Their son Morgan is born Sonnycarlybed.jpg|Laying in bed Sonny_Carly4.jpg|Benard and Wright as Sonny and Carly Carly-Sonny.jpg Carson.jpg Carly-sonny.jpg JasonCarlySonny.jpg CarlySonny.jpg michaelsonnycarly.jpg carson2.jpg carsonnb.jpg josscarlysonny.jpg carsonmorgan.jpg carlysonny3.jpg carly-and-sonnyMOC.jpg carsonrestaurant.jpg carsonplane.jpg carsonoffice.jpg sonny-and-carly.jpg carsonmm.jpg carsonwedding.jpg sonny-and-carly (1).jpg Snc.jpg CarSonthirdwedding.png|The third wedding CarSonthirdweddingkiss.png|The third wedding kiss CarSonhostage.png|Sonny and Carly during the Metro Court hostage crisis MetroCourtkiss.png|Metro Court hostage kiss Carson08.png|Sonny and Carly kissing before having sex (2008) Caeson10.png|Sonny and Carly kissing (2010) Carson510.png|Sonny and Carly have pity sex (2010) sonnyandcarlyagain.jpg|Sex (2010) morgansnc.jpg SonnyCarlyMichaelMorganKiki.jpg SonnyCarlyLW.png|Sonny and Carly (Wright) talk (2014) SonnyCarlySB.png|Sonny and Carly (Brown) talk (2014) SonnyCarlyTB.png|Sonny and Carly (Braun) talk (2014) Sonnykissescarly.png|Sonny kisses Carly (2014) Sonnykissescarly1.png Carsonpizza.png|Sonny delivers Carly's pizza (2014) Carsontalk.png|Sonny and Carly talk (2014) Sonny-carly.png Carson8-18.png Carsonlove2014.png|Sonny and Carly have sex (2014) Carsonbed.png Carsonkisses1.png Carsonkissing.png Carsonlovin.png Carson8-20.png Carson14.png Carsonkisses.png Carson9-9.png SonCar.jpg Sonnybreakscarly'sheart.png|Sonny tells Carly not to come back Carsoncarlysavesonny.png|Carly saves Sonny's life Averysonnycarly.png|Sonny and Carly with Avery CarSongetbacktogether.png|Sonny and Carly get back together CarSonVday2015.png|Sonny and Carly on Valentines Day CarsonMikeAvery.jpg|Sonny and Carly watch as Michael takes Avery Corinthosclan.png Carson-1.png|Carly comforts Sonny BondingwithAvery.png|Sonny and Carly bond with Avery after Michael brings her back AveryCarson.png Carsonengaged.png|Sonny and Carly are engaged CarsonAveryCuddle.png Carsonavery.png|Sonny and Carly with Avery CarsonAvery.png Carsonattemptedwedding.png|Sonny and Carly attempt to get married Carsonwillyoumarryme.png|Sonny asks Carly to marry him in the chapel CarsonWeddingkiss.png|Wedding kiss in front of family and friends Carson-kiss.png Carson-wed-1.png References Category:Supercouples Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Spencer family Category:Corinthos-Morgan mob family Category:Eckert family Category:General Hospital couples Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters